Guy Fawks
by Becs
Summary: Sequel to Catapults and PVA. The Brotherhood bomb the X-mansion


Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Cause people could sue me. I own nothing. I don't own 'My heart will go on' either. 

"Yay I love Guy Fawks!" Pietro jumped up as the Brotherhood walked along.

"I wonder why?" Lance muttered.

"Because Pietro get's to blow stuff up and when Pietro get's to blow things up he's very, very happy," Todd said.

"Guy Fawks, Guy Fawks!" Pietro chanted.

"Jeeze I've never seen him this happy since he snuck into the girl's locker room," Lance frowned. "All right Pietro, what have you done, or are planning to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Pietro grinned.

"Tell me or I'll smash your face in."

"Well, since you asked so politely," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Please Pietro tell me what is going on in that demented head of yours."

"Nu-uh," Pietro folded his arms, "remember what I taught you?"

Lance sighed, "please Pietro, master of all, king of style and good dress sense, kicker of Daniels' ass and all things nerdly; what is your master plan?"

"And - " Pietro asked.

"Pietro you really rule the day, sorry that I called you gay."

"That's better," Pietro smiled. "Okay, my secret to happiness is," he paused for effect, "I have enough illegal fireworks to fill two lockers and tonight I'm gonna give the X-Geeks a tribute to my greatness. Heh heh heh," he rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Was that worth grovelling?" Todd asked.

"Oh yeah," Lance grinned. 

"Please lets us come with you Pietro!" Todd cried, "last time you trashed the mansion you only took Lance and it wasn't fair and Freddy and I were sad cause we missed out, but we weren't sad when you had to clean it, but please let us come!" He paused for breath.

"Okay," Pietro said.

"Well that was easy," Freddy said, smiling brightly.

"But first you have to prove your loyalties," Pietro grinned evilly.

"There's always a but," Freddy sighed.

Moments later, outside a pizza parlour 

Todd gulped. He really didn't want to do this. Taking a deep breath he walked up to Scott, and before he could change his mind, he started a conversation.

"Hey Scott."

Scott turned and frowned down at Todd. Jean, who was also with Scott, turned in her seat. Todd tried to forget the fact that there were a hell of a lot of people here that went to his school. Kneeling down and taking a deep breath, Todd began to sing, slightly off key, "_every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you, that is how I know you, go on! Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you, go on!_" Scott went red. His eyes hidden behind his glasses, Todd could only guess what he was thinking. He gulped and continued, "_near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does, go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on!" _Todd could hear laughing now. Glancing up he saw Pietro clutching his stomach as he laughed. Only two more verses to go. "_Love can touch just one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till you're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to, in my life we'll always, go on! Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does, go on! Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on!"_ Scott now bright crimson, rose from the table ever so slowly. "Bye," Todd squeaked, and he turned and ran.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Pietro was bent double with laughter, "you did it! You actually did it!"

"I am shamed for life," Todd moaned.

"It's okay little buddy," Freddy said, "you'll live through it. At least we get to go with Pietro tonight."

"We?" Pietro asked, "so far as I can see only Todd has proved his loyalties."

Freddy went pale, "what?"

"You like eating, don't you Freddy?"

"Yes," Freddy said hesitantly.

"Ever wondered what it would be like to _not_ eat anything?"

"Pietro you wouldn't!" Freddy cried.

"You wanna come, you don't eat till 4 this afternoon."

"Ohhhh," Freddy groaned, "the inhumanity."

"Why doesn't Lance have to do anything?" Todd asked.

"Because he had to beg. Now let's get ready."

6:00 

"Are all the fireworks in place? Freddy would you _stop_ eating!?!"

"Sorry," Freddy said sheepishly.

"Fireworks in place Sir," Todd saluted Pietro.

"Good. Lance, what are the enemy's positions?"

"Rouge, Evan, Kurt, tv. Jean and Scott, homework. The lightening lady and Wolvie, reading. Professor, sleeping."

"What about Kitty?"

A stupid grin came over Lance's face as he looked through the binoculars. "She's dancing in her underwear."

"What!?!" Pietro yelled, "let me see!" He snatched the binoculars from Lance. "He he he. Go Kitty go!"

"Oh let me see!" Freddy said, snatching the binoculars from Pietro's grip. "I don't see her. Where is she?" He searched frantically. "I thought these made things closer, I can't see anything!"

"Ummmm Freddy," Todd explained, "you have them round the wrong way."

"Oh," Freddy said sheepishly, "I knew that."

"Sure you did,' Pietro patted Freddy's arm. "Anyway," he broke off the groups Kitty watching, "as much as I'd _love_ to sit here all night and find out what each and every female X-Geek does in her spare time, we have a schedule to keep."

11:30 

"And there goes Wolvie," Lance said.

"All right," Pietro grinned, "all the little X-Geeks sleeping in their cribs. What oh what could possibly go wrong?" Pietro flicked on his lighter, "wouldn't they like to know."

BOOOOOM! CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK!

Evan shot up in bed. "Not again!" Within minutes he was out of bed, and downstairs, where a group of X-Men were already gathered. Everywhere fireworks were exploding.

"Those ahssholes!" Rouge was yelling, "how dare they bomb mah place ahgain!?!"

"Rouge!" Xavier scolded, "language like that is not permitted in this house."

SNAPCRACKSNAPCRACKSNAP!

"Ahhh! They're bombing us!" Kurt cried, ducking as a fire-cracker hit the window.

"I am so sick of their immature behaviour!" Jean fumed, "I'm going out there and I'm going to talk some sense into them!" Before anyone could stop her, Jean slipped out the door, just as a shower of sparks hit the window.

"Hey look's like Red's making an appearance," Lance said.

"Hee - llooo!" Pietro waved at Jean, 'fancy meeting you here!"

"I just want to talk Pietro," Jean held up her hands.

"I don't do talking," Pietro grinned, "sorry."

"Jean duck!" Scott yelled, tackling her to the ground.

EEEEE - BOOM!

"Damn missed," Pietro said, looking incredibly disappointed.

"Pietro that was dangerous!" Scott yelled, "you could have hurt someone!"

"Isn't that the point?" Pietro asked.

"You jerk!" Jean yelled, "fireworks aren't toys!"

"You're right," Pietro nodded.

"I am?" Jean frowned.

"Yes. Fireworks aren't toys; but paintball guns are! Ready men?" Lance, Freddy and Todd raised their 

guns. "Fire!" Jean screamed as the paintballs hit her hair and face.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Todd laughed maniacally as he splattered Rouge with pink paint the minute she stepped outside.

"Arrgh! Mah hair!"

"Offf! That hurt Pietro!"

"Ohhh, poor little Evan got a sore tummy?"

"Like, ewww! It's in my ears!"

"Freddy, stop shooting Kitty!"

"Lance, just cause you like her doesn't mean _I_ can't shoot her!"

"9 little X-Geeks on the wall! 9 little X-Geeks! Shoot one down, kick him around! 8 little X-Geeks on the wall!" Pietro sung happily.

"Stop this!" Storm yelled, her pale hair flying about her face as she flew forwards.

SPLAT!

"Suck on that Stormy!" Lance shouted, waving his paintball gun around.

"Oh that's it!" Jean yelled, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Hey what the?" Todd yelped as he began to levitate.

"Todd," Freddy yelped. He reached for Todd's foot just as a blast from Scott's visor zipped past.

"They've opened fire!" Pietro yelled, "retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" Sprinting as fast as they could go Lance, Todd and Freddy ran to the car.

"Pietro you coming?" Lance yelled, looking for the speedster.

"Here," Pietro grinned, "floor it!" With a scream of tyres the Brotherhood screamed out of the mansion grounds.

The next morning 

"So what took you so long last night?" Lance asked Pietro as he came to the table. Pietro only laughed.

"Oh how very mature," Jean said as she observed Pietro's handiwork. Everywhere possible was written the words, 'Brotherhood rule, X-Men drool.'

"We better start cleaning," Scott sighed.


End file.
